Pokemon XXX, because Y not?
by Pokerotic22
Summary: Calem and Serena have began their journey, but with unforseen developments, an interesting relationship is spawned! WARNING! MxM MxF FxF HumanxHuman, HumanxPokemon
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon XXX, because Y not?

Chapter 1

"A New Adventure!"

Calem, a boy sixteen years of age, slept soundly in his room in Vaniville Town. That is, until he was rudely awakened by a Tackle attack. Calem grunted in pain as he was forced awake. Standing on his chest was the family Pokemon, Fletchling. The bird tweeted happily. It seemed to say, "Wake up! It's time to get started!" Today was the day Calem was supposed to start his Pokemon journey. Professor Sycamore, the Kalos Region's very own Pokemon Professor had selected him among four other kids to go out and fill the Pokedex, among other things they personally strived for.

Calem got up, making sure to get dressed before heading downstairs. He wore a blue jacket and jeans with a red hat. Calem headed downstairs with Fletchling on his shoulder. "Oh hi honey!" the voice of his mother said. "Sorry to wake you, but I didn't want you to be late!" She explained.

"It's no problem, I'll see ya later Mom!" Calem said, rushing out the door. Fletchling had left his shoulder at the last second. To Calem's surprise, two girls were waiting just outside the fence of his home. The girl on his left had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a black top on and a red skirt. The other girl had darker skin, a pink shirt with bows and short shorts completed her wardrobe.

"Uh, can I help you?" Calem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh hi, I'm Serena!" The blonde introduced herself. "This is my friend, Shauna." Serena gestured to the darker-skinned girl.

Shauna blushed at her being mentioned, giving Calem a shy wave.

"We're here to take you to the next town over, where you'll get your first Pokemon!" Serena explained.

"Oh, cool thanks!" Calem said, expressing his gratitude. The trio then headed out the gates, heading to the next town, which was known as Aquacorde Town. Upon their arrival, two boys approached them. One was short, sporting a ginger fro. The other was taller and had quite a bit of weight.

"Hi Serena, Shauna!" The fat boy said. "Is this the new kid?"

"Sure is, Tierno." Shauna said. "His name is Calem."

"Nice to meetcha Calem, I'm Tierno." The large boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Trevor." The ginger boy added.

The kids all sat down at a table outside a café. "Well, is it time Tierno?" Shauna asked. "I'm tired of waiting!"

"Yep I got you three's Pokemon right here." Tierno nodded, pulling out a case that harbored three Poke Balls. With a click of a button, the lid flipped open. Each Poke Ball was marked with a label. One had a leaf, another a flame, the final was marked by a water drop. "Each one of these Poke Balls holds a rare Pokemon. Go ahead Calem you can pick first since you're the new guy!"

Calem didn't like the pressure of first pick, but he knew he'd have to get it over with. After a quick thought, he picked the Poke Ball to the left, which was labeled with a leaf.

"Cool, you picked Chespin, a Grass type!" Trevor noted. Calem smiled, seeming satisfied with his choice.

"My turn!" Shauna quickly reached for the Poke Ball with a water drop on it.

"Awww I have to go last, well it was a good thing I wanted Fennekin anyways!" Serena smiled.

"Hey Calem, could you battle with me?" Shauna asked eagerly.

Before Calem could answer, Trevor interjected. "Wait wait, here take these." He handed Calem and the two girls each a small red tablet. "That's a Pokedex, with it you can identify Pokemon and learn the moves of your own!"

"Oh, guess that's helpful." Serena said.

"You bet it is!" Trevor cheered, as if it was the most amazing thing.

"Alright Calem, now let's battle for real!" Shauna challenged.

"Okay!" Calem responded, just wanting to satisfy the now energetic girl.

The kids walked over to the courtyard where they'd have room to battle. Shauna threw her Poke Ball, a trail of white light was emitted. A figure emerged from the light. The frog Pokemon, Froakie had been sent out by the energetic girl.

"Alright, go Chespin!" Calem cried as he threw his own Poke Ball. The Chestnut Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. The two starter Pokemon stared each other down.

"Froakie use Pound!" Shauna commanded. Froakie jumped towards Chespin, a hand outstretched to attack.

"Counter with Vine Whip!" Calem commanded. Chespin nodded, a vine appearing from it's back and grabbing Froakie's wrist. Chespin flung Froakie into the wall, KOing it.

"Oh no my Lil' Froakie!" Shauna ran over to the injured Pokemon.

"Well that was quick…" Calem shrugged. "Good job Chespin!"

"Oh come on Shauna, you had to see that coming." Trevor said as he approached the dismayed trainer. "Froakie's a Water-type, there was no chance it could defend against a sudden Grass-type move."

"Oh…I didn't know." Shauna frowned.

Trevor shook his head, applying a Potion to Froakie's bruises.

"Froakie will be just fine." Tierno smiled. "Just needs some rest."

"Alright! Me and Froakie are gonna go off and get really strong!" Shauna cheered. She recalled Froakie and said her goodbyes to the group before running off.

"Tierno and I are gonna travel as a pair, what about you two?" Trevor asked Calem and Serena.

"I think we will too!" Serena smiled, gripping Calem's arm, much to the boy's surprise. 

"Oh…sure I guess." Calem blushed from the close contact. Serena's chest pressed against his arm.

"Good luck you guys!" Tierno waved off as he and Trevor headed out as well.

"Come on Calem, let's go too!" Serena half-dragged Calem down the path to Route 1. The teens walked down the path of Route 1 for the rest of the day until night fell. "Go Fennekin!" Serena cried as she threw Fennekin's Poke Ball. The small fox Pokemon appeared in a flash of white light. "Okay Fennekin, use Ember to light the campfire!" Serena commanded, pointing at the pile of sticks and brush that Calem had gathered. Fennekin let out a breath of small flames that soon lit the fire.

"Wow, Pokemon sure are useful." Calem pointed out. "Thanks Fennekin."

Fennekin barked happily before going to lay near a log, falling sound asleep. Calem and Serena sat next to each other on another log, Calem tending to the fire with a long stick. "It's so cool...being under the stars." Serena said wistfully. "Don't cha think?"

"Yeah I guess." Calem shrugged. He just wasn't into that kind of stuff. They ate some roasted berries and made small talk for a while before a strange sound caught their attention.

"You hear that?" Serena asked Calem.

"Sure do. What is it?" Calem responded.

"Sounds like…moaning." Serena said, before getting up to follow the noise. What she found was certainly a sight to behold. Serena gasped, holding her hand to her mouth in shock, and to not disturb the scene.

A Furfrou, donning a Star Trim was thrusting his red, fleshy cock into a young girl no older than Shauna, in other words, age thirteen. The Furfrou grunted and growled as he thrusted into her. The moans had been coming from the girl, who was completely naked except for a shirt that was pulled just over her A-cup breasts. Serena felt the area between her thighs heat up from the sight. It took everything in her power not to thrust her hand down her skirt that instant. She instead, hurried back over to Calem.

"What was it?" Calem asked, noticing Serena's flustered appearance. After a few seconds, Serena explained what she saw. Calem wasn't sure whether to be creeped out or turned on. But it seemed Serena had decided.

Next thing Calem knew, he was on his back with Serena on top of him. The blond straddled him as she shoved her tongue down his throat. Calem, being a teenage boy, simply went along with it. He gripped the teen girl's ass like it was his job as she grinded against his crotch. She pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva connected the two for a short time. "Calem, I know this is…sudden. But I can't help it. I NEED this."

Calem nodded, submitting to the sex-hungry girl's cravings. She quickly did away with his pants, allowing him to remove his jacket and hat. By now, his cock was a rock hard six and a half inches. Serena took a quick moment to admire it before taking it in her mouth. She stroked the lower half of his cock as the upper half was treated by her mouth. Calem let out a moan of pleasure as the girl went to work. Though he would learn later this was her first time, it seemed like she had done this a million times before! Calem gripped the grass under him, trying to cope with the pleasure. Serena removed her mouth to jack off his cock at a very fast pace. Her soft hands drove the virgin boy over the edge. His cum spurted out, covering her hand and his stomach in cum. She giggled as she cleaned off her hand. Serena gestured to the cum pooling on his stomach. "May I?" She said with another giggle.

"Uh…sure." Calem said. Serena licked his stomach, lapping up every last drop of his cum, gulping loudly. Serena stood up, stripping herself of her clothing. She wore no bra, and the black lace panties she had been wearing were discarded to the side. Serena's C-cup breasts were all Calem could see.

"I'm guessing you like?" Serena laughed.

Calem nodded stupidly, causing Serena to laugh again. The blond hovered over his cock in a cowgirl position. She slowly eased herself onto him until she felt the tip of his cock hit her hymen. "Serena, are you sure?" Calem asked her. She nodded slightly, forcing her way down and breaking her hymen. She let out a yip of pain as she did so. Calem held her waist, ready to help her. Slowly but surely, Serena began grinding against his crotch with his cock inside her. She moaned pleasantly, the pain had faded away and the pleasure settled in. After Serena had fully adjusted, she began bouncing up and down on his hard cock. Both teens moaned in unison as the pleasure swept through them. Now their moans would be the ones echoing through the area, but neither seemed to care.

"Oh Calem, you're so big…" Serena moaned, trying to turn him on even more. Calem, now fondling her bouncing breasts could only moan in response. The two went at it for minutes before their orgasms fast approached. Serena cried out loudly as she shuddered in orgasm. Her pussy clenched Calem's cock. Calem couldn't hold back any longer. His cum shot into Serena's formally-virgin womanhood. After they had cleaned up, the two slept in the same sleeping bag, as nude as they had been moments earlier.

'_I think this is the start of something awesome…_' Calem mentally sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: And that's the first chapter of the X and Y fic I told ya'll I'd get to work on! This first chapter was meh, but all first chapters are that way. Send me PMs or reviews of who you think our two heros should be paired with. I'll also be accepting a few OCs for this story, but only if they are sent in PMs. Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon XXX, because Y not?

Chapter 2

"What should we call you?"

A/N: Well this story hasn't gotten too much attention yet, I figure that's due to the lack of content. So here's the next chapter for ya. :P

Calem woke the next morning with a nude Serena snuggling close to him. Calem snuck his way out of the sleeping bag to cook breakfast. After re-clothing himself, he pulled out some basic supplies for breakfast from his bag. With a toss of a Poké Ball, Calem's Chespin spurred into reality.

"Ches Ches!" Chespin cheered.

"Hey Chespin, could you find some Oran Berries for these pancakes?" Calem requested.

Chespin saluted and ran off into the bushes to find the requested ingredient. Calem tended to the pancake batter and was shortly joined by Serena, now fully dressed.

"Good morning!" Serena smiled, kissing Calem on the cheek. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oran Berry Pancakes." Calem answered.

Serena licked her lips. "Yum."

Fennekin, who had been sleeping near a log, suddenly stirred and woke up. Upon sight of Serena, it's tail wagged happily and ran over to Serena.

"Oh good morning Fennekin." Serena smiled. "Didja have a good sleep?"

Fennekin barked happily in response. Serena pet Fennekin on the head as Calem cooked. It wasn't long before Chespin returned with a bunch of Oran Berries, which Calem quickly mixed into the pancake mix. Soon enough they were all eating Calem's pancakes. After their breakfast, they packed up and began walking through the route once more. Serena stopped suddenly. "You hear that?"

"Uh, no?" Calem shrugged.

"Look, there!" Serena pointed at the grass. A Fletchling suddenly popped out of the grass, taking a position as if to look threatening. "Oh it's so cute!"

Calem wasn't sure what she saw in the bird Pokemon. "Why don't ya catch it then?"

"Good idea!" Serena nodded. "Fennekin, use Ember!" The Fennec Fox Pokemon sent a ball of flame at the Robin Pokemon. It made a direct hit, causing Fletchling to stumble back. It didn't seem very strong, but it was the one Serena wanted. Fennekin responded with a swift Tackle attack, but missed. Fennekin countered with another Ember, causing the Fletchling to collapse weakly. Serena took her chance and threw the Ball, catching it almost instantly. "Alright, I got a Fletchling!" She cheered.

"Good job." Calem nodded, clapping.

"Thanks." Serena winked in response.

After that, they continued down the path. Suddenly the trees thickened around them.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Relax, we've just entered Santalune Forest." Calem explained, laughing a bit at her naivity.

"Oh, duh." Serena facepalmed.

They continued through the forest they'd shortly arrived in. It all was going smoothly, only the occasional wild Pokémon to dispatch of. The two teens almost seemed bored.

"Ugh, there has to be something to do to pass the time." Calem sighed as he sat on a tree stump while they took a break.

"I can think of something." Serena blushed as she gave a seductive look to Calem.

Calem grinned. "Alright!" He said goofily.

Serena kneeled before him and began to undo his pants. She had his pants down around his ankles when a familiar voice rang out. "Oh how did I know?"

Serena and Calem looked up quickly towards the voice. It was Shauna. She had her hands on her hips and wore a smirk on her face.

Serena stood up blushing, Calem did the same as he tried to pull his pants on. "Oh hi Shauna!" Serena said nervously. "We weren't doing anything!"

Calem nodded in agreement.

"Oh save it guys." Shauna giggled. "I don't mind at all." She winked. "In fact…"

In a matter of a few seconds, Calem was seated on the stump once more with both girls on their knees in front of him. They quickly disposed of his pants and boxers to reveal his erect cock in all its glory. Shauna was quick to engulf half of it into her mouth. Serena wrapped her lips around the side of the lower half, relying on her tongue work alone. Shauna bobbed her heads on the upper half slowly and methodically. Calem gripped the stump, moaning in pleasure loudly.

The two girls smirked mischeviously as they treated his large cock. Serena cupped his balls in her soft hands while she continued to lick his shaft. They knew he wouldn't last long at all with their combined effort. Their assumption was confirmed as they felt his cock twitch. Serena and Shauna removed themselves from his cock and watched as it twitched in orgasm. Calem's cum spurt onto both girls' faces and the sight was incredible. Both girls looked at each other, smiling again.

Serena licked up the cum from Shauna's face slowly and teasingly, making sure Calem got a good show. After Serena was done, Shauna gave the same treatment to her. Calem laid down on the ground as the two girls undressed. Both girls were completely nude in front of him. Serena's C-cup breasts and Shauna's B-cup breasts were an amazing sight together. Serena positioned her moist pussy over Calem's face and pressed it against his mouth. Calem got the idea and began tonguing her pussy deeply.

Calem moaned loudly as he felt what he assumed was Shauna's pussy engulf his cock. He felt the tip of his cock press against her hymen, which was broken shortly after. Shauna let out a cry of pain, but soon recovered. She began grinding against his crotch as she adjusted to the feeling of his cock within her no longer virgin pussy. Serena grinded against his face as he continued to eat her out. Shauna bounced erotically on Calem's cock. Whether it was the idea of sharing him with Serena or the fact that they were doing this in plain sight, but Shauna found a certain dirtiness to the whole situation. At least the Pokémon were in their balls. They were too young to partake in the festivities as of right now.

Serena moaned as Calem's tongue invaded the depths of her pussy. His tongue work wasn't half bad for his first time at the act, but there was room for improvement. She'd make sure he had plenty of chances to improve. Shauna cried out and Calem figured why as he felt Shauna's pussy clamp around his cock. They orgasmed in unison, Calem's seed shot into her and her juices covered his crotch.

Shauna and Serena removed themselves from their shared lover. "Do I get a turn?" Serena said teasingly.

"Of course." Calem laughed.

Serena found herself pressed against a tree with her leg hung over Calem's shoulder. He thrust into her, she moaned loudly as his cock filled her up. Shauna watched for a few minutes as Serena was pounded into. Then she took a minute to admire Calem's amazing body. That's when she got a naughty idea. Shauna approached Calem from behind as he continued to thrust his cock in Serena's tight pussy. She pressed against his back and began kissing and biting his neck. But that wasn't all, her hands wandered down to his tone ass and Calem jumped slightly as he felt her finger prod his hole.

He moaned from her treatment to his neck and hole while continuing to pound into Serena. It wasn't going to last for long sadly. Calem and Serena moaned in unison as Serena's pussy clamped down on his cock in orgasm. No juices came out of her but Calem's went in.

As they got dressed, Shauna spoke up. "Hope you didn't mind my little surprise at the end there." She giggled.

"No it was…interesting." Calem blushed, pulling his pants on.

'_I'll be sure to rememeber that…_' Serena smirked.

A/N: And that's the Shauna chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Yes I know these stories are a bit shorter, but I'm working off pure lemons here. -3-


End file.
